


[podfic] Things We Lost in the Fire

by Elendraug



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You're managing, all of you, without your manager. You try this line on Pickles three days after the attack and he punches you in the mouth. He's not managing so well.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Things We Lost in the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things We Lost in the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320502) by [ASassyDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASassyDog/pseuds/ASassyDog). 



> Read with permission.


End file.
